


Heat

by carriedawayfromhome



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriedawayfromhome/pseuds/carriedawayfromhome
Summary: It consumes him and everything he does.





	Heat

Ashton rolls his body onto yours, his strong arms pinning you down onto top of the mattress in the spare room. You roll your body back into his, playing along with the game he had started. His hands are holding onto yours, both pushed into the pillow above your head, you knew you couldn’t escape his grasp, but you pretend to struggle just to see the look of gratification stretch across his face. His hair tickles your jawline as he leans down, his warm lips making your already hot skin sizzle under his touch, a light sheen of sweat starting to form on your brow.

You let him kiss every exposed area, neck, collarbone and face, letting the moment draw out. You both had a thing for full clothes foreplay, the excitement as to what was waiting underneath the thin cotton on your bodies was enough to keep you both going for awhile. Denim rubbed on denim as Ashton rolls his body once more, the very light sting of pleasure starting to begin, Ashton liked to play the game for as long as you both could handle it, drawing out each and every excruciatingly sensitive moment.

Your shirt now off, the bottled up heat getting a chance to escape finally, your breath feeling lighter as he kisses every scorched surface. You let your head rest to the side, eyes closing, he is no longer holding down your arms, but you leave them there, just in case his hands come up to occupy yours again. You let yourself get lost in the feeling of his lips on your skin, a familiar feeling, but nonetheless a feeling that makes your head swirl and your toes curl. You like that Ashton makes this feel like it lasts forever, this feeling of euphoria swimming through your veins, of the back of your neck prickling, of your fingertips feeling like pins and needles. It was almost an addiction, but a drug you didn’t mind being hooked on.

Ashton was naturally dominant in all aspects of his life, friends, work, family and love. It was intoxicating how he took control of situations, of how the messiness in his head could be untangled as he spoke. He stature was always long and tall, he walked with such power in his steps that sometimes you felt he might accidentally open up the world below you, sucking you both into the core. It wasn’t just that, that had attracted you to him, it was a big part of course, but it was his tenderness behind his eyes, behind everything he exuded into his life, he had a glint of charity, of humanity and empathy. He cared deeply, sometimes too much, but you needed that and thankfully, he gave it to you.

Shirtless now, both of you, the room becoming almost suffocating from the heat coming off of Ashton. It was an interesting coincidence that the man that exuded so much dominance and leadership also radiated so much heat, sometimes without hearing him come behind you, you almost felt like you sensed him before he arrived, his warmth sinking into you before his presence became known. You were icy, cold as a widow’s heart your mother would say to you, so you ached for heat, for someone to come along and thaw you out. Before Ashton you had found too many people who were searing and your body was left with burns, but Ashton was mild, enough just to soften your fingertips before they became frostbitten.

Your legs part naturally as Ashton lay between them, his mouth working in sync with your silent words as you encouraged him slowly. Underwear still on but pushed to the side, his hair between your fingers as you play a rhythm on his scalp, the music stopping every time you tug, back arching as he sang his own symphony, the lyrics vibrating through your skin.

Not before long you feel your own heat melt down your legs, floating down your thighs and soaking through your best underwear. He looks at you, lips apart, no words being spoken. No words were usually spoken when you both were like this, you generally let your bodies do the talking, letting them both fall into sync. He straddles you, everything laid bare in front of your face. You take him into your hands, working him gently, a spark of excitement rushes through you as he closes his eyes, his tongue darting out to lick his lips, trying to taste the remnants of you.

Your heat returns quickly, it always does, your legs squeezing together to help the heat build. Ashton watches you fiercely and your hands work quicker, his thighs starting to tremble against your torso. He stops you, leaning down to kiss you quickly before hopping off, now standing at the end of the bed. You wait, the not knowing was another part that excited you, will he, won’t he. What will he do. The waiting unknowingly made your fingers trail down your own skin, dipping into your heat for a moment, the throbbing making your arm tense. Ashton watches, his own heat dripping down, wanting nothing more than to lick it up, the bitter taste sitting on your tongue.

You sit up and onto your knees, gesturing with your eyes for Ashton to lie down onto the bed, which he does willingly, a relaxed sigh leaving his mouth and he relaxes into the sheets, his shoulders unravel the tension they were holding. You straddle him now, copying his movements from before, rolling your hips onto his torso, soaking his skin underneath you. Looking down on him now you suddenly take in some of his dominant nature, it seeps into your skin and into your veins, pulsating through every part of your body. With his wrists in your hands you pin them above him, swapping roles for a moment as Ashton stares at you, this time it’s him playing the obedient game. You whisper at him to not move, not one inch, the first words either of you have spoken since Ashton had grabbed you by the waist, one hand over your mouth and had hastily escorted you to the bedroom.

You roll your body further down, the tip of him coming in contact with your underwear, the wetness from both of you making your mouth dry. He doesn’t try to resist against your hands and that makes you smile internally, knowing he’s doing as he should, that for once in his life he’s letting some else take control. You don’t know where this sudden need to feel powerful came from but you don’t mind the thrill that shoots through you as you leave a bite on Ashton’s chest, a small high pitched sound echoing in the room.

Leaving his hands where they are, knowing he will do as he is told and not move an inch you straighten, rolling your neck around, feeling the muscles pull and tug, relaxing your body as you do. Holding your underwear to the side you sink down onto him, a sigh of finality permeates through you and the heat rises up again, your mouth still just as dry as it was before.

As you move slowly, you want nothing more than to torture the man below you, he hasn’t moved yet, being as obedient as a dog waiting for his treat. He moans though, louder than you expected as your thighs go to work, moving your body to match your breathing, scratch lines mark his chest like the steel bars of a jail cell, holding prisoner his rapidly beating heart.

Sweat drips down onto your collarbone, soaking the soft material of your bra as you speed up, Ashton watches you in an almost delirious state, still waiting for that treat from his master. The burn in your muscles fuels you forward and you rest over him, face to face, breath mixing hotly. You whisper a quick _move _to him and as compliant and devoted as he is and without warning he grabs you, hands digging painfully into your flesh as he swaps positions, throwing you onto the bed and filling you quickly, erratic movements as your fingernails dig into the bulging flesh on his arms.

Your name is repeated into your ear and the movements from Ashton become wayward and with his hips directly against your skin his hands leave red fleshed marks on your body, his hair dripping sweat onto your stomach. He falls onto you, his head tucked under your chin and you hold him close, the heat from Ashton sinking uncomfortably into you, but you let it, this time you let it consume you because it’s different with Ashton, the heat no longer burns, it feels more like wrapping yourself in a warm blanket and hiding underneath the covers.


End file.
